


At peace

by RainonyourBack



Series: I'd marry you with paper rings [1]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: You can fall in love for several people at once.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna, Asakura Yoh/Tamamura Tamao, Kyouyama Anna/Tamamura Tamao
Series: I'd marry you with paper rings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	At peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allie (Allie_Mcclure)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Mcclure/gifts).



One might think that to say she fell in love with them both at once would be overexaggerating. After all, she met Yoh first.

But did she love Yoh from the start? She didn’t know him. She didn’t know much. In this big, empty house, she felt cold, and scared, and he was her guiding light for many nights. She was fiercely protective of him, and she admired him, but did she love him?

If you asked her, she didn’t fall in love with him until Anna came around.

Yoh was wonderful. He was kind, and calm, and confident. He let her draw him, and he accompanied her to school, and he told her to slow down when her nerves got the better of her.

Anna was wonderful. She was smart, and protective, and poised. She let her watch series with her, and she complimented her cooking, and she gave her work when she was stuck in her head.

With them both in the house Tamao felt at peace.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a little collection of drabbles and one-shots featuring Yoh, Anna, and Tamao. It's a late gift for Allie from the Funbari Hill server as part of our Secret Santa exchange!  
> This one is very short but the others will be a little longer. I hope you like them!


End file.
